Recently, portable radio communication devices including a radio communication function have been widely used. The radio communication device can perform radio communication with other radio communication devices by directly transmitting/receiving radio signals to/from another radio communication device, for example. Radio communication by such radio communication device sometimes is referred to as an ad-hoc mode in comparison with an infrastructure mode which requires a base station.
For example, a radio communication device can decode and transmit video data, imaged by a imaging device, as a RTP (Real time Transport Protocol) packet while a radio communication device on the receiving side can encode the RTP packet and reproduce the video data. At this point, if a data compression rate in decoding is high, a data amount per frame will be decreased. On the other hand, if the data compression rate in decoding is low, the data amount per frame will be increased.
Besides, in the same condition of a communication path, if the data amount per frame is large, the possibility of data loss occurrence is high while being transmitted wirelessly as the RTP packet, and if the data amount per frame is small, the possibility of data loss occurrence is low while being transmitted wirelessly as the RTP packet. Note that such decoding of video data is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1.    [Patent Citation 1] JP2007-89090(A)